Searching History
by DiaryOfJane
Summary: People are being murdered in a small town in Montana. Is it a job for Dean and Sam? Sam thinks so but Dean's not so sure. Warning: Spoilers for season two. I know what happens cause I read spoilers. I couldn't wait to find out.
1. The Dream

**Information:**

**There's violence and explicit images. There's profanity and probably sex too so read at your own descretion.**

**I do not own Dean, Sam or anything you are familiar with. Kripke's the genius, blame him for my lack of payment.**

**This chapter will not involve Dean or Sam at all, kind of a prologue type thing. They'll show up sooner or later. Maybe, if I get enough reviews. Nothing mean, constructive criticism is allowed. Please, just don't bash me. It's mean and I'll probably say something mean back. Maybe. If you piss me off enough.**

**Anyway. Read. Review. Enjoy. Have fun. Fantasize. And all that other fun stuff.**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

_There was the scent of smoke in the air and young little Maggie had no idea where it was coming from. The scent made her think of houses that caught on fire. Like the one on the news in Lawrence two weeks ago._

_She jumped out of bed when she heard her father yell her mother's name. Was their house on fire? I couldn't be._

_She ran down the hall to baby Michael's room. It was in flames._

_"Daddy?" She asked. He simply stared in shock at the ceiling._

_Her mother. Her stomach was slashed open. Blood dripping and beind consumed by the fire._

_She looked at the crib. Mike. Her baby brother. She couldn't let him die. But it was hard for a four year old to realize her brother had already been burnt to death._

_Her father grabbed her and carried out of the house in a dead run. When he got to the street they both looked up when the house was completely consumed by flames._

_"Daddy. Mike and Lala are in there." She cried._

_"Mike will be okay. And we can get Lala later."_

_He had lied. Mike was dead and her bear Lala was burnt just like everything else._

----------------------------

Maggie woke with the heavy feeling that her brain turned to lead during the night. It was the dream again. What else was new? For twelve years now she'd dreamt of that hideous night. You'd think that at the age of twenty-one those childish dreams would leave her be.

A sound penetrated the dull throbbing of her head. At first she thought it was her dog, Devin. But then she realized that the mornful sound was coming from her roommate's bedroom. It was Erin, her sobs were growing more intense, even while it was clear she was trying to muffle them with her pillow.

Maggie forced herself out of bed, groaning and pulling on a pair of jeans. At Erin's door she took a deep breath and pushed it open. Erin saw her and attempted to dry her face using a corner of her sheet. And through the tears and red eyes she smiled, but she couldn't hold it for more than a fleeting second before her face crumbled again.

Maggie sighed and headed to the kitchen to fix her a cup of coffee. She knew why Erin was crying. Her boyfriend, Justin, had just been found the night before, completely mutelated. After fixing the coffee just the way her friend liked it she headed back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, holding the mug in one hand and rubbing Erin's back with the other.

"I can't believe he's gone." Erin sobbed into the pillow. Tears filled Maggie's eyes and she sat the mug down on the night stand.

"I know, sweetheart." She said softly. "But there's nothing we can do now except try to make life better and help the police find who did that to him." She wasn't quite sure what she ment, she was simply trying to comfort her best friend.

Erin sighed and sat up. Grabbing the mug, she took a sip and looked Maggie right in the eyes.

"Look." Maggie said. "Why don't we go do something today. I can call in and take a day off. We could go for a walk, go to the gym, shop. Whatever you want to do."

"I don't want to do anything." Erin said after taking a gulp this time.

"If you don't you'll get depressed. You don't need that right now."

"I don't _need_ anything right now except for Justin to still be alive." Erin said defensively.

Maggie gave up. "Okay then. I have to go to work. If you need me just call or stop by, okay?"

Erin nodded and layed back down. Maggie kissed her forehead and got up quietly. Erin would have to get up and out sooner or later. She just needed a little push. Hopefully. Maybe.

---------------------------

At work Maggie kept loosing her concentration. She broken dishes at least ten time. God, maybe the death of Justin was effecting her just as badly as it was Erin. Or it was seeing her friend in so much pain.

"Honey?" A voice said from behind her.

"Hey, Lynn." Maggie said.

"Why don't you go back home. I can take care of things here. I'm sure The Red Rose can do without it's owner for one day." She said gentley. "You could use the rest, especially after last night. Besides, Erin needs you."

Maggie sighed. "You'd really do that for me?" She asked, turining to the older woman with hope in her eyes.

"Of course, you know how much I care about you two."

Maggie smiled and grabbed her purse. "Thank you so much, Lynn." She said and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She said. "Why don't I stop by with some dinner for you two tonight."

"That would be great." Maggie said greatfully.

"It's no problem. Go on now, get." Lynn shooed her out the back door and laughed. _That girl doesn't realize how much heart she really has._

--------------------------

Maggie waked in the front door of the two bedroom apartment.

"Erin?" She said, why was it so quiet. "Erin?"

She walked towards the bathroom. It sounded like someone was in there, taking a bath. She knocked, no answer. Carefully she opened the door and frose in fright and shock. There was Erin. Completely mutelated, the same way Justin was.

--------------------------

"Okay, now can you give us the details of what happened once you got back from work?" The officer asked.

"I already told ten of you." Maggie replied bitterly.

"I know, but we just need verification."

"Excuses, excuses." She said. "Don't you get that I lost two of my friends in less than twenty-four hours? How would you feel if everyone was questioning you about it?"

"I would cooperate." He said stiffly.

Maggie sighed and went into the description without emotion. "I unlocked the door. Noticed how quiet it was. Called her name a couple of times. Realized someone was in the bathroom. Knocked. No one answered and then I opened it."

"And you found Miss Davis?" He asked.

"Yes, completely mutelated. Just like her boyfriend."

"How do you know about him?"

"Because we both found him." She answered bitterly.

The officer nodded and walked away. Could Maggie's life possibly get any worse?

**So there it is. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I thought it kicked ass. Well, kind of.**

**Anyhow. If you want a mini-story scene thingy. Just ask nicely in a review. And. When I get. Hmmm, 7 reviews. I don't think I'm pushing it. Or am I?**

**Let's ask Dean...**

**----------------------------**

**Author: Do you think there should be a chapter two?**

**Dean: Only if Maggie's hot and the thing killing them is evil.**

**Author: Well, naturally it's evil. They're beind murdered. More to the point. Mutelated.**

**Dean: I ment supernatural wise.**

**Author: Well, it's a story about you guys smart one.**

**Dean: Then make another chapter. I wanna know if this Maggie chick is hot.**

**Author: Then the readers better review, huh?**

**Dean: Yes, they better. Or else they'll find out the two scariest words in the english language.**

**Author: And what are they?**

**Dean: Dean Fucking Winchester.**

**Author: Ummm, that's three words.**

**Dean: Shut up.**

**--------------------------**

**So, reviews. At least 7 and I'll update. I'm gonna laugh if I get all 7 from one person. Mainly cuz that's something I'd do.**


	2. Too Many Questions & Not Enough Answers

**Okay, I realize I only got 2 reviews but my muse just wouldn't leave me alone. So maybe I'll get a bunch for this chapter huh?**

**FYI: I don't intend to hook Maggie up with either of the boys. As a matter of fact, I don't like Maggie. I might kill her off. Let me know what you think.**

**Umm, Dean and Sam show up in this chapter. Yeah, just read already.**

**And I forgot. Major spoilage for the first episode of season one. I read spoilers, woot.**

**--------------------**

Chapter Two: Too Many Questions & Not Enough Answers

Two days later.

,Dean and Sam just arrived at a small dinner right outside of Browne, Montana. searching for any kind of hint that something slightly supernatural might be hanging around.

Dean finished his eggs, bacon and toast in about three bites and was about to finish his coffee.

"You gonna eat that, Sammy?" He asked, eyeing Sam's pancakes.

"No." Sam said, flipping the page of the newspaper in his hand. "Here, eat up fatass." He pushed the plate to Dean.

"Bitch." He said as he quickly devoured Sam's breakfast as well.

"You know." Sam said, putting the paper down. "It's really amazing how you can never seem to fill up that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

Dean glared at him and took the last bite. Chewing slowly. "Find anything?" He said, his mouth full.

"Actually, I think so." He said. "But I'm not sure. It says there was a guy found in his car three days ago, completely mutelated. Throat slashed, eyes gouged out, jaw broken, cuts, bruises and scrapes all over his body. Then two days ago the same thing happened only it was a girl and she was found in the bathtub by her roommate, who remains nameless."

"Huh." Dean said, crossing his arms. "Not gonna be easy to figure out."

"Not as hard as you might think." Sam said. "The guy was Justin Leon. His girlfriend Erin Fisher."

"So." Dean said. "We go to her?"

"No." Sam said. "She's the one found two days ago."

"Wa-wa-wait." Dean said. "You mean boyfriend dies then girlfriend dies a day later?"

"Yep, and guess who found both."

"The roommate?"

"Yeah, it says here that Justin was found by his girlfriend and her roommate. Then it says Erin was found by her roommate."

"Well, maybe the roommate did it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "It kind of sounds like a Deva attack to me."

"Yeah, the roommate. Devas usually only attack if they have reason. If this roommate had something against the two then she could use the Deva to attack them and come across as totally innocent."

"You know Dean, not all girls are like Meg." Sam said. "She was possessed, you know that."

"Maybe the roommate is too."

"Then wouldn't she be after us?" Sam asked, god he hated when Dean got like this.

"Maybe that's why she killed the other two. To get our attention."

"You're hopeless." Sam said and got up, leaving Dean to pay the bill.

----------------------------

"Maggie, honey. You shouldn't be here." Lynn said as she sat down across from her in the office.

"I need to be here." She replied. "It'll keep my mind off of everything."

"Or you'll just over work yourself and then get sick." Lynn scolded. "Go home."

Maggie looked up at the knock on the door, then to Lynn. She got the point and answered the door. More police officers.

"What now?" Maggie groaned under her breath.

"Miss Ryan?" The youngest one asked. He had shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

He smiled softly. "I'm Investigator Mulling and this is my partner Investigator Hannon. We've been assigned to the case of Leon and Fisher."

"So." She said coldly. _Not more questions, please._

"We need to ask you some questions." Hannon said. He was a little shorter with dirty blonde hair and hazel/green eyes.

"I think I've answered enough for ten lifetimes." She said, getting up. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"We understand what your going through." Mulling said.

"Do you?" She said bitterly. "Do you know what it's like to give your friend a ride to her boyfriend's house and hear her scream when she finds him? Do you know what it's like to wake up to her crying and still go to work only to come back and find her body ripped to shreads? If I had been there..."

"You would have been killed too." Hannon finished for her.

"I could have stopped it."

The two looked to one another and then back at her. "Would you like us to come back at another time?" Mulling asked.

"Try never." She said and walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry about that." Lynn said. "The poor girl has been through so much in the past three days."

"Do you think you could talk to her?" Hannon asked. "We really need her to answer some questions."

"I'll try." She said and lead them out the door.

------------------------

"Maggie, they're just trying to do their job." Lynn said. "Don't you want them to find out who did this? Don't you want justice?"

Maggie said nothing, she simply sat in the stall trying to ignore Lynn.

"Maggie, please?" Lynn said from the other side. "If I could I would tell them for you. But I can't."

She made up her mind. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. After closing." She said.

-----------------------

"Well, she certainly seemed suspicious." Dean said as he plopped down on the motel bed.

"Think about it Dean." Sam countered. "She's probably gone through a million questionings, we just need to give her time."

"So she can attack again. We're probably next!"

"Would you get it out of your head that Maggie is doing this. She probably isn't. And you have no reason to think she is."

"I don't like her name." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Her name. It makes me think of maggots, which makes me think of decaying bodies. That's why I don't like her."

"Dean." Sam said, staring at his brother unbelieveablely. "You need some help."

"Sorry Sammy. I'm too far gone for it."

------------------------

**So there it is. Chapter two. Do you like? Let me know.**

**In case you didn't notice, the invesitgators are Dean and Sam. And this takes place...after the first epi, season two. Yeah, I read spoilers.**

**I'll update upon review. I decided not to set a stupid goal.**

**Anyway, time for an interview with...John?**

-----------------------

**Author: I guess its good to know that your sons lived through the car accident?**

**John: Yes, very but it didn't come without a cost.**

**Author: Really? What was that cost?**

**John: (moves and shows he's a ghost)**

**Author: Wow.**

**John: Dean was in a coma. There was only one thing I could do. I went to _the demon_ and offered him the colt and last bullet. He said he wanted more.**

**Author: You traded your life for Dean's? Wow, you really love those two don't you?**

**John: They're my boys. I might not have been the best father but I taught them how to stay safe. If I lost them I'd go crazy.**

**Author: Well, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll add you in here. Not as a ghost though, that way you can kick ass with your boys.**

**John: That would be really great.**

**Author: Well then...**

**John: (turns to reader) You better review, if I join my boys we'll be able to save a lot of lives. And I think someone needs to change Dean's mind about Maggie...In my opinion it's Lynn you wanna watch out for. So, like the lovely author says, review and she'll update.**

----------------------

**Well you all heard John. Get to it.**

**Oh and question.**

**Should I kill Maggie off?**

**Doesn't mean I'll do as you say, just getting opinions.**


	3. Attack

**So I realized this story will never get updated if I only update when I get reviews. So if you review or not, I'm updating.**

**If you do review and ask nicely I'll send you a mini story about the boys. Ooooh, see. You get presents if you review.**

**Haha, gotta love bribery.**

**Anyway, like mentioned before. This story has spoilers for the first episode of season two so beware.**

**Read, now.**

-----------------------------

Chapter Three: Attack

Dean's cellphone went off at nine in the morning, for Dean that was just too damn early. He groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over his head in attempt to block out the sound.

"Dean." Sam muttered and tossed a pillow carelessly at his brother. "Answer your stupid phone."

He groaned once again and rolled over, narrowly missing the pillow. He gropped around the nightstand for his phone and answered it. "Hello?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Investigator Hannon?" An older woman's voice asked.

"Hmmm?" He was used to being aknowledged by anything but his real name.

"It's Lynn from the Red Rose." She said.

"Oh." Dean said, sitting up quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"I talked to Maggie." She said. "She'll meet with you and Mulling after closing."

"Okay, that's great. Thank you." Dean quickly hung up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Miss Ryan is going to meet with us after closing. Maybe we'll get more than a 'Get out' from her."

The boys quickly got up and dressed, they had some questioning to do that didn't involve Maggie.

----------------------------

"You worked with Mr. Leon, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes." The young girl answered. "The night he was killed Erin had been in here. They were arguing about something. Honestly, I thought that maybe she had killed him, but now..."

"She's dead too." Her coworker finished.

"Did you two know her too?" Dean asked.

"Not really." The boy said. "I mean, she came across as a total sweetheart, even when they were fighting. I couldn't imagine her hurting a fly."

"And what about her roommate? Miss Ryan?" Sam asked.

"You mean Maggie." The girl perked up. "She's great, I'm friends with her cousin. I feel so bad about her losing two of her friends. And finding them like that..."

"Do you think she had anything against the two?" Dean asked.

"No way." The boy answered. "Those two were her best friends. And besides, Maggie's nicer than Erin. At least, that's my opinion."

"That's because you have a crush on her." The girl said, making a face.

"Do not." He muttered.

"Well." Sam said. "Thank you for your time. We'll come back if we need to know anything else."

"And if you remember anything, just give us a call." Dean said and the two boys headed out.

"So." Sam said. "Still think Maggie did it?"

"Yes."

----------------------------

Maggie was helping the staff clean up when the two Investigators walked in. She smiled warmly, hoping they'd forgive her for the way she had acted last time.

"Miss Ryan." Hannon said, smiling in return.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just..."

"No need to apologize." Mulling said. "We understand that it's hard."

"Why don't we sit." She said, motioning to one of the tables.

"Do you know if there was anyone who had anything against Mr. Leon or Miss Davis?" Mulling asked.

"Not unless it was someone from high school, and most of them are long gone anyway." She answered.

"Except for you." Hannon said.

Maggie looked at him skeptically. "You don't think I did it, do you?"

"No, we don't." Mulling said and gave Hannon a look. Maggie knew that look, they did think she did it.

"Well." She said. "Just so you know, I have--had nothing against either of them. They were my best friends, Erin and I were practically sisters we were so close."

"Look." Hannon said. "We're just trying to find out a motive here, we have no idea what--who did it. We're simply keeping all our options open."

"Including me." Maggie said, a little annoyed that she was a suspect.

Mulling gave Hannon another look and they continued the questioning. All the while, Lynn was doing the dishes. She could hear what they were saying and she smirked. Served Maggie right, taking the Red Rose from her. First her friends died and now she was a suspect. _Good, very good._

"Well." Mulling said. "Thank you Maggie. If you need anything just give us a call. Please."

Maggie nodded and watched the two leave. How could they possibly think it was her? She'd kill herself before killing anyone. Her life was slowly falling apart and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

------------------------------

Maggie walked into the apartment and smiled when she saw her dog fast asleep on the floor. She was happy to have him or things would be so much more creepy in that apartment. She walked into her room and changed into something more comfortable and then came back out, ready to fix dinner.

While she was fixing her dinner a shadow moved across the wall. She turned around. "God, I hate this place." She muttered to herself and continued fixing dinner. Then one of the vases fell.

She turned and stared at the shattered pottery on the floor then quickly went to her purse for Mulling's number. It was too late...

------------------------------

**Dun dun dun. Hmm, did I killed Maggie off? You'll have to review to find out.**

**Anyway, note how I have no reviews...**

**So no one gets a skit/interview or whatever you want unless you review.**

**Then I send you one personally and made just for you.**

**So get to it.**

**Review.**

**Or I'll stick the wrath of Dean on you.**

**Remember what he said...**

**_Author: Then the readers better review, huh?_**

**_Dean: Yes, they better. Or else they'll find out the two scariest words in the english language._**

**_Author: And what are they?_**

**_Dean: Dean Fucking Winchester._**

**_Author: Ummm, that's three words._**

**_Dean: Shut up._**


End file.
